With the spread of personal electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet terminals, more and more games for such electronic devices are being developed in addition to games for home video game consoles. In particular, shooting games have been a popular genre, and variously devised games have been provided. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-210243 discloses a shooting game that enables an unusual move in a battle between first and second moving objects.
However, most existing shooting games such as the one disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-210243 merely allow a player to change the target position of attack by operating a moving object and thus do not implement any new operability. That is, existing shooting games are devised merely in terms of presentation of the game by using game graphics, with the basic operability of “shooting games” unchanged. Such devising does not seem original and does not make the games more entertaining.